Today is a good day
by LuluTHEmagicalgirl
Summary: Quietly waiting for her friends to finish their lunches. When a path to another world appeared! Along with a monster! N/A: Im sort of perfectist, so there will continuous update of current, pervious and future chapters. I only own my oc and her god arc
1. A good day for an adventure

"Blah blah" speaking

This chapter will be all aways in my oc pov

* * *

It was a peaceful afternoon, not too hot, cool breeze blowing and thick fluffy clouds up above. Nothing could ruin that day.

* * *

"Jeez, can they be any slower?" I said to no one.

Hi, my name is Roxy and I'm a college student, just turned 17 this july 1, and today is middle of september. Today is a good day since it is last day of finals week of the 1st term. God, that was a horrid but I have one test today while others have three or four since most wait until it was the third day of week to take a test.

Moments ago, my friends(well, they're not friends-friends but friends-good acquaintance.) finish theirs and they are having lunches. And I have been waiting for my friends under a tree near the nearly empty track course field, just laying. Today is very good day.

Then the sky darkened, sound of people panicking and i rose from my position. A dark massive vortex appeared on the middle of the track. Some are running away while others stood firmly and curiously. A giant black creature with sharp claws and wings climbing out of the vortex. I know that creature anywhere! Dyaus Pita from God Eater Burst!

"Everyone! Run!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. They did but there are people scared stiff. I ran towards those people to help them get to safety. The Dyaus pita is going to attack the nearest one to it. With a shot of adrenaline, I sprinted to soon-to-be Pita-chow, barely nicked by the Dyaus pita's large claw, but I flew away from the guy, backhanded by the same claw. Too fast then painfully stopped by something. Crap, I'm losing consciousness. Tried to get up, but my shoulder bag, that was seemingly not there moments ago, snag on...

"God Arc" A god arc with pure black long blade.

Timed slowed down somehow, Dyaus Pita is leaning forward ready to chow on the guy. With neck-breaking speed, I sprint beside the Dyaus Pita with the God Arc in hand. Using extra momentum, I twirled on my left foot clockwise, adding speed to the momentum, created enough force to cut its foreleg.I halting with my right foot, the dyaus stumble back to edge of the vortex. Out of instinct, the other handle of the god arc and squeezed the trigger under the main one. The god arc switch for sword form to gun, which is a long black gun with sliver underside, then fired a large bullet. The bullet hits its target, dyaus pita fell into vortex. The guy along with everybody here has gone to safety.

Hot scolding pain came. To be specific my right hand holding the main handle. Tendrils from the god arc pierced my arm into my veins and made my blood is boiling. I can't stay awake. Sound of sucking vacuum.

Then blackness

* * *

I'm laying here and sun is being a bitch. The sunlight peeking through my eyes, wasn't it dark minutes ago and Dyaus Pita...

"THE DYAUS PITA-AHHH!" That bad decision to sit up! So much pain everywhere! I waited for it to numb a bit so I can move. I look around and it looks like I'm in a church. Abandoned and filled with fallen debris and sunlight coming from the what used to be a large stained-glass window. Looking down to my right hand, the tendrils are wrapped around my arm, reaching below my elbow, but I can still move my fingers and hand, it's just not letting me go. At touch, it feels like a newly formed bruise, it doesn't hurt much but best not to touch it. And my bag is still with me though, its pretty durable.

Stomping of large feet, two to be exact, from somewhere. I slowly move back to the wall behind me . The god arc is still in gun form, so I switched from large bullets to small piercing one. They're best for sniping and conserving bullets. Waited for any to come in the large entrance on me left.

Munching sound from my right then stopped by a heart pumping roar follow by a mini earthquake. Two dying roars and silences then munching again.

"Fuck, that sounds like a vajra" seemingly wise option is to hide behind the fallen debris on the raised platform on the other side. Slowly got up and quiet limp to the other side. Midway through, the varja roar and I limp quicker, but I was too slow. The varja spotted me from the broken dome where the sunlight shines blindly. And it' s angry!

Steel me myself and...HERE IT COMES!

Dodging it while so, firing three shot to its head. It's not dead, not yet. With a quick recovery, I switch to sword form, placing back to the main handle then twisting the middle part. I jumping and doing down slash but before I could hit it. It going to do its lighting attack. Quickly putting my shield up midair, the attack flings me back to a wall.

Before losing my consciousness, sets of voices, mashing and thumping fills my head then blackness.

* * *

 **HA! First God Eater Fanfic!**

 **I hope the intro isn't awful. Mind the grammar and all. Here a cookie 4 any trouble!**

 **LULU out! PEACE!**


	2. A good day to meet somebody

Blah blah" speaking

This chapter will be in Soma's pov

* * *

Today the mission is eliminate two Vajra. We already killed other one, waiting for the other to come out. We're using the dead vajra as bait. Something come in the radar, two Orgetails spotted the bait. They begin to eat the dead aragami. A roar from vajra alert the orgetails, in the matter seconds they dead. That's our cue. The vajra on the move, escaping to the church through the broken dome.

Reaching the church, we hear sounds of gun shots from inside. Civilian? Can't be.

"Lindow! Soma! Those are gun shots!" Sakuya informs us.

"Lets go!" Lindow ordered.

"Tsk, you don't have to tell me what to do, old man."

Upon entering, a girl holding a black god arc gun with tendrils wrapped? No, attached to her! She wearing a black tee, brown pants and red shoes. She has a green bag strapped on. She a CIVILIAN WITH A GOD ARC AND SHE SHOT A VAJRA! She just standing! What is she doing! She switched a god arc gun to a sword! A new type?!She jumped and down slash!

Shit! The vajra attacking! She shielding up. She has got good reflex, wha?! Focus! Crap, she got thrown back to the wall. She's down!

"Soma! The head!" Lindow pointed out.

"On it!" Thanks to the girl, a good mash to the head the vajra's oracle cells cracked. It's easier to kill it now. Now the vajra's escaping again!

"Lindow! The vajra!" I growled?

"Go ahead! Sakuya! Patch her up and call HQ" Lindow ordered pointing at the unconscious girl. Sakuya does so do I. Catching up the vajra at the abandoned office, about to eat, then it notices me.

Dodge, strike down, strike up, slash left, dodge, mash the head, shield then . It's tougher than I thought. Flash grenade distracts the varja, Lindow goes for final attack. It's dead. Lindow devours its core. A rare one too.

"Let's go back." Lindow said

"Hn" He doesn't have to say it.

"You think she's a new recruit?" Lindow asked

"Hn" Doubt it. I would know.

"She looks like she know a thing or two. Like she fought one already" Maybe she did. We head back to Sakuya.

"Hey, are you two alright? I called the HQ, they're sending a chopper." Sakuya ask.

"Ya, we are. how about the girl?"Lindow asked. The girl's laying beside Sakuya.

"She is... Well... I don't know. I don't think the link-aid or recovery bullets would work on her. Maybe Dr. Sakaki can help." she chopper can be seen be the distance. Chopper had landed. I placed my god arc into its case.

"Is there a stretcher inside?" Sakuya ask.

"No, ma'am" Said the pilot.

"Oh well. Soma, carry the civilian." Lindow order while Sakuya laughed. I what?!

"That an order~" I'm gonna kill that man. The girl must be in pain. W-why I do I care?!

"Fine!" I moved to her right side, lift her arm from her elbow, her grip on the arc in strong, place it across and over her torso. Now that I got a good look at her, the tendrils pierced through her skin. Shit! her arm is starting to blacken. I lift her behind the shoulder and knees and hasty made to the chopper.

" Hurry, fly back to HQ." I quickly fasten her to the sit.

"Wha? What the hurry?" Lindow asked.

"Her arm! It turning black!" I growl. Now is not the time to chat.

"Crap, it is. Sakuya! get in now"

"Alright." Sakuya sat on the co-pilot seat and the chopper speeds to the HQ.

This can be good.

* * *

 **GAH! Soma came out so OOC! GA!**

 **Never mind that! here's the second chapter. Sorry for the poor excuse of fight scene. I never focused on Soma's attack set, and I don't know how he really thinks so there.**

 **I hope you like it. Here have a COOKIE~**

 **LULU out! PEACE!**


	3. A good day to get up

Blah blah" speaking **bold bold -** dream talk _hahahaha_ \- dream

This chapter will be in Roxy's pov

* * *

 _I'm here! Roxy!_

 **Wha? Whose there?**

 _Can you hear me?_

 **Huh? Who are you?**

 _Roxy can you hear me?_

 **Yeah, I can.**

 _It's scary here!_

 **Okay, Calm down!**

 _Please don't let them take me!_

 **Wait, where are you?**

 _Please Roxy-AHH!_

 **What!**

* * *

What was that?! Huh?! A dream?! Wait! Wasn't there a Vajra minutes ago?! Where in the world am I now?! Hospital? No.  
The room has white walls and green curtains that separates patients, but it's smaller than a public ward. I would know. This must be a medic bay then.

 **"** I see your wake. Miss?" A white haired fox face man in a traditional japanese clothing and eye-glasses of various kinds. Hold on, that's Dr. Paylor Sakaki!

"Ha ck!" I tried to speak but my throat is too dry it hurts.

"There is a glass of water beside you" Dr. Sakaki points at the table beside me where a huge glass of water. I quickly took the glass and gulping half of water down my aching throat. The water tasted sweet? Probably my imagination. Exhaled while lowering down the half empty glass of water.

"You must really thirsty, I see." I nod in agreement.

"Hmm. Perhaps you can tell your name?" He ask.

"Roxy, just Roxy." I answered back with a raspy voice. I took sip of the water to ease my vocal chords.

"Miss Roxy, May I ask why do you have a god arc with you?" THE GOD ARC! I FORGOT THAT I AM IN A VIDEO GAME! Ack! The water went in the wrong pipe!

"Heh, what an interesting reaction." Shoot, Roxy think! I know!

"It's not what you think! I-" Going to use its-not-what-you-think card. Stupid! If this man wasn't here, I would have slap myself! Maybe later.

"-I found it, but..." Should I tell him or not.

"But?" He asks quietly.

I look a round for any security camera. I can't have the Director tailing me or something. Too dangerous.

"If security camera are what you're looking for, there is none" Dr. Sakaki reassures me. Still too risky.

"Maybe in your office would be better than here." I said softly. He stare and said...

"That is a sound plan. Can you stand?" He asks. Don't know... Maybe? I placed the glass onto the table.

"I'll try?" I'm clearly not sure if I can but I swing my legs to side of the bed and have it dangling inches above the floor. Here goes nothing. I jump off the bed unto a wobbly stand. I can't help but to look down at my clothes were replaced by a light blue hospital gown with its ties on the side like a sash-less yukata dress? that fall above my knees. My first step is small and I'm trying to get use to the strain of my legs. I notice that Dr. Sakaki moved closer. He offers his hand and smile. I weakly smiled back and took his offer. He leads me out the ward and to the room at the end of the hall. Inside the room, were blue couches with coffee tables on each side of the door, books scattered all over the place and a large computer station at the middle of it. And at the wall is a seemingly symmetrical placed servers and doors in between is a scroll hanging. Its pretty awesome than what it is in the video game.

"Here we are. Would you like take a sit?" He asks and I nod. I took a sit on the couch at the left side of the door and Dr. Sakaki took his on his comfy looking computer chair.

"So tell me why is your story so important that you asked to be 'here'?" He asks. I gather up my thoughts and close my eyes. I can't tell them that their reality is a game to me. I just have to tell him a half truth.

"I came from another world. I know many things about this world, but I can't spill them. I found the god arc when a Dyaus Pita enter my world. And I fought it and got unwilling sucked into the portal where Dyaus Pita came out and fell in. I don't how many hours passed but I woke in a church, abandoned one, where I got attack by a Vajra. I got thrown to a wall and black out" I open my eyes to him rubbing his chin.

"I know that it sound crazy but its true. You have to believe me and you can't tell any one!" I said emphasize on the can't.

"Oh! I believe." My eyes widen. Wha? he say? He believes me! How?

"I sort through your stuff and found a phone. I plug it up and when through your files. I saw pictures convincing me that you are either a time traveler or a dimension hopper!" He said happily. He went through my stuff!... Meh, that phone only contains pictures , contracts and songs that are from my friends. I never bothered to delete them.

"That doesn't matter." He didn't mess with my sketchpad right?

"You're not mad?" He sound confuse.

"Yea, say how many hours have I been asleep since I got here?" I ask.

"18 hours." He said as he typed away on his keyboard arm chair. I rolled my eyes at his tone. He pressed a button and a door on the left side of the wall opens.

"Yes. Shall we have you in test chamber? I'll be taking blood samples if its alright." He directs me to the test chamber that is the left door.

"Blood? It's because I used a god arc?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Yes. It's quite obvious. You see when a civilian like yourself, can not use a god arc without an armlet, I'm sure you knew." He said.

"I know that but why?" I ask. Inside the test chamber is a metal dentist chair with fancy gadgets. Beside it is a tray of sharp pointy things. And on other side is a table where my bag is and the god arc hook up on weird gadgets and scary devices. I hate to see it like this...

Did I just-

"Miss Roxy, please sit on the examining chair." Dr. Sakaki's voice pulled me out of my mind. I did what he told and sat on the chair.

"Miss Roxy, if you could kindly please hold your arm out." Dr. Sakaki holds out a wad of cotton and cleans my forearm. Then he took a syringe with a rather long needle and it scares me a bit. Dr. Sakaki gently held my wrist as the needle pierces my skin, through the flesh and to my vein. He took enough blood the fill the whole syringe and patch me up.

"Hey, doc. mind if I take my jacket? It's a bit cold here." I ask.

"Sure, why not." He said as he is doing his it at the back of the room. So I hop off the chair, went to the table where my bag is and rummage through it. Well since it was final week, I didn't have too many stuff in my bag. I have my notes, sketching pad and pencil case that is sandwiched in my extra-large navy blue jacket and the mp3 earphones that doubles as wireless earphones; I had from my last birthday is still intact. I took the jacket and wear it. Its big for my short frame, the sleeves are passed my hands and so large its by my thighs even its hood is big. I rearrange all of my stuff and closed my bag. Then Dr. Sakaki's metallic door opened.

"Paylor!" A blond man in fancy white coat barge in. He look pissed.

"Johannes, it's rare to see you here." Dr. Sakaki said happily.

"Where is the-" He notice me. He pause and stare at me.

"Paylor." He said and sigh.

"Oh, I forgot! Johannes, this is Miss Roxy. Miss Roxy, this is the director of this establishment, Johannes Schickal." Dr. Sakaki introduce us.

"Hi." I gave him a small wave.

He stare back and went on to scolding Paylor. While I took my bag and set it on the couch outside room. The director and dr. Sakaki coversation muted in the background, a beep went off. It came from the computer. The beep is a notification with big red letter.

"Aragami herd approaching" this made my heart leaps to my throat.

"DR. SAKAKI!" Two men rash out the room.

"What is it?!" He ask. I point at the screen. He immediately sat at his computer and rapidly typing.

"The aragamis are fast approaching from southeast." Dr. Sakaki announce. The director is busy instructing all available unit to be sent at the back.

"Good" He said to whom is on the other side of the phone.

"Wait! There is more coming from northwest." Dr. Sakaki adds.

"All available units have been dispatched now." the director hissed.

WHAT! This is bad! If all available are dispatched, then the- oh shit! People are gonna die!

"Dr. Sakaki, I can help." I said.

* * *

 **Oppsie~ Another cliffie~**

 **I'm sorry for the delay of the new chapter. I never got the chance to describe Roxy properly. ;^; Oh and the god arc in the picture is Roxy's god arc. It longer than the previous ones, I warn this may happen from time to time.**

 **I hope you like it. Here have a COOKIE~**

 **LULU out! PEACE!**


	4. A good day to be a hero

Blah blah" speaking

 **bold bold -** dream talk

 _hahahaha_ \- dreaming someone

-intercom- speakin through a radio

This chapter is still in Roxy's pov

* * *

 **Previously**

 _"Wait! There is more coming from northwest." Dr. Sakaki adds._

 _"All available units are dispatched now." the director hissed._

 _WHAT! This is bad! If all available is dispatched, then the- oh shit! People are gonna die!_

 _"Dr. Sakaki, I can help." I said._

 **Continuing**

The director and Dr. Sakaki looked at me like I have grown another head. The director is the first to speak.

"No, you can't." The director said with authority while Dr. Sakaki is conflicted.

"I can't?! But people are going to die!" I retaliate back.

"You are a civilian and a child. It's too much of a risk" He said back.

"That doesn't matter and it's a risk I'm willing to take!" I said as I run back to the test chamber. I stop at the table where my god arc is and, without hesitation, unhinge it from the devices and lift it like it weight nothing.

"Dr. Sakaki explained to my that civilians can't touch a god arc with an armlet or other protection, but I'm different because I'm able to touch and wield it on my own. I'll use this opportunity to save the people from those monsters." I said as I look at the director who stared back. I collapse the god arc to its compact form and held on its second handle. He eyes waiver then he sighs in defeat. He loss, I won.

The director makes a call while walk back out with my god arc in my left hand.

"A chopper is ready, but I need to go a meeting. I can not take you to the chopper. Paylor, I leave this to you." With that he left, leaving me and dr. Sakaki alone.

"Miss Roxy, you have 20 minutes before they at the wall and 5 minutes before the aragamis breach it. Here, I'll be guiding you through this." Dr. Sakaki instructs as he give me an intercom earpiece. I wore it immediately

"Alright, I'm going now." I left dr. Sakaki's office, run straight to the elevator and push the button. The elevator door open instantaneously and got in.

-Push the red button- Dr. Sakaki instructs. I push it and the door shuts and zooms down to whatever its destination. It stops and opens, it's the lobby.

-Go to the elevator on your right- dr. Sakaki said. I zoomed pass a guy and a woman and went inside the opened elevator.

-Now push the green button- I did what dr. Sakaki told me over the woman's shouting. Like the elevator before it take me to the chopper's area in a flash. The elevator stops and opens at a hall of god arc and their cases, I sprints pass a girl and head to the docking area where a chopper awaits.

"Miss Roxy? The director-" "Later, take me close to the aragamis bound from northwest as fast as you can" I interrupted. I climb in the chopper and takes off. It flies pass over the city, the wall and buildings in sandy ruin. In the horizon a stampede of aragamis can be seen.

"Here is close enough, thanks. Is that flash grenades and bullets?" I point at a belt strap loaded of them and the pilot nods in answer. He lowers the chopper and hopped off with the of flash grenades and bullets.

"Good luck." The pilot says as the chopper flew away to safety.

"Dr. Sakaki, are you there?" I said to the earpiece.

-yes, I'm here.- Dr. Sakaki reply.

"Status on the aragami?" I ask as I wear the belt like sash and switch my god arc to sword form, held by my right.

-They're closing in and there is at least 30 aragamis or more, are you can do this?- He ask

"No, I'm not but I'll hold them off until back up comes." I took a grenade and pulled its pin, holding idly by my left.

The aragami are closer now. You feel their stomping from sandy ground and hear them from the distance. I examine my surrounding and ready myself. I see the first wave off aragamis. 5 Orgetails and 5 zygote. When they're close enough, threw the grenade up and flash of light stuns the aragamis. I swiftly slash throught all of them like hot knife through butter. All thats left is gooey mess. The second wave is 4 orgetails and 5 kongou. I stand firmly with the god arc in front.

"Shit!" These ape bastard! Their weakness are spark and blaze, right?!

-Roxy, kongou are weak against fire and electricty especially electricity! You don't have that on you! Your god arc does not any of that!- dr. Sakaki voice panic.

He's right! I-a beep stoppedmy thoughts. The screen on my god arc is blinking with the words

"Blade Augmentation Options: | none |"

-ROXY!- Dr. Sakaki's voice snaps my attention back, allowing me to dodge a kongou who pounce. I quickly switch the augmentation from none to spark. The blade edge turns to yellow then slash down on the kongou breaking oracle cells. Then unpinning a flash grenade, stunning kongous and orgetails, giving my time to finish the orgetails and breaking more kongous' oracle cells. Kongous snap from the stun and are now more aggressive. I dodge their roll attack and switching to gun form. I shot piercing bullets at them, killing 2 kongous. I switch to sword form, block two wind attack with my shield. I dodge a punch from one of them and stab its face, breaking its oracle cells and killing it. I used another flash grenade stunning the last kongou and switch back to gun form to shoot its head off. That tire me out and its getting dark.

A stampede of orgetails coming closing in. Too far to count from where I am.

"Dr. Sakaki, how many?!" I ask as I switch the bullets from piercing to rapid fire and unpin the last flash grenade.

-Ah! Yes! There is 10 Roxy- dr. Sakaki said

When the first 5 orgetails are meters away, I threw the grenade stunning them while the remaining 5 crashes on the stunned one. I took the chance and bombard them with all of my current bullets, killing most. I switch to sword form and hack on the remaining orgetails. The bodies off the aragami everywhere, I pulled on the main handle switch my god arc to predator form and devour the all aragami remains then switch back to sword form. My stamina is almost gone and the sun had already set. I look back, I see the anti-aragami wall.

"I dodge so much I got back without knowing it." I said in breathless humor.

-Quite so.- Dr. Sakaki said appreciating my joke.

"Is there any more?" I ask him.

-yes, just one more. Hold it until back up arrives- He said in a worry tone.

"What aragami?" I ask him

-A vajra. Head back to the wall. All open the lights from here-

"Okay but not yet. I have a plan." I run towards the wall. All light are off and its cloudy the moonlight is block. I pulled my hoodie up and hide behind the ruin buildings. I got enough energy to do my plan. I reload and switch to medium size piercing bullet and switch the blade augmentation to divine.

"Dr. Sakaki, are you there?" I whisper.

-Yes, I'm here. What is this plan of yours?- he ask

"I'm out of flash grenade so I want to use the lights instead, can you point all the lights to its face specifically its eyes?" I whisper again.

-Yes I can, but that will only last for a few seconds- he said

"It's okay, its only distraction. I going to break its tail, forelegs, and wings then devour its face in one fell swoop."

-That's too risky-he said

"Watch me." I said. The vajra has arrive, I sneak behind it and it hasn't notice me yet.

"now" The lights centered on the vajra eyes and blinding the vajra while I used my god arc to devour its tail and hindlegs. That cause its tail's oracle cell to break. This give me burst of energy. I switch to gun form and start shooting it's wings until they break as well. This angers the vajra, making it very unpredictable... Well I am gonna die. The vajra starts to run around and jumping from one place to another while shooting ball/s of lightning and trying to slice me up. It's hard to keep up, but I dodge most of the attack. I switch to sword form so can block more. Then it started to rain. I hack and slash at the vajra and tries to claw me but I blocked it, unfortunately I lost footing and sprain my ankle.

"Ahhh!" I fell on the mud and pain jolt from my ankle to my brain. The vajra takes this as a victory and proceed to maul me. I raise my shield and wait for it.

But it never came. I lower my shield. It's that guy from the lobby. He block the vajra claw with his god arc's blade. He able to deflect its claw. This angered the vajra even more. The vajra is charging for it lightning dome attack.

"Use your shield!" I yelled at the guy he look at me confused. There's no time, my body feels like burning even if drench in this cold rain. My body moved on it own and sprints pass the guy, ignoring the pain in my sprained ankle, and shielding us. The lightning dome push us back, but we're all right. Then I shot it, point blank, on its face multiple times. The vajra fell limp and tired. I proceed on killing it then switch to predator form and devoured it core. My god arc 'eye' glowed.

"Hey, its a rare one" I said totally breathless. I'm so tired

-Good job, Roxy. Good job.- dr. Sakaki praises me.

"Any left?" I ask. I used my god arc as crutch, embedding it on the muddy ground.

-No, none- I collapse to my knees as he said that.

"Woah-ho..." I cheer. I press my forehead on my god arc's cool blade. The rain is still pouring, at some point at the fight my hoodie fell and I'm really sleepy. I hear a vehicle pulling up and lots of splashing sound. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see a figure, the light from the lights and truck doesn't help on identifying the figure. The figure's large firm hand gently grip my elbow and pull me up. I stumble a bit but I'm pulled into his arms. It rather nice in his arms.

"I think I'll be sleeping now." I said before sleep takes over me.

* * *

 **I'm up at 4 am doing this! I so long! Roxy has hero complex. Who was the guy? Who is this figure? I hope I clearly describe the fight scenes. If not tell me.**

 **I hope you like it. Here have a COOKIE~**

 **LULU out! PEACE!**


End file.
